Mike Newton debe morir
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Mike cree que el es la mejor opción para bella y se lo quiere hacer ver... Pero sabemos que Edward no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Possesiveward and Darkward
1. Chapter 1

Mike pov.

Estaba muy emocionado por qué por fin había creado un plan para que Bella, mi Bella por fin me hiciera caso... Bueno no que yo no sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mi... Vamos yo sé que la única razón que ella salía con Cullen era por que ella me quería dar celos...

Aún que bueno tengo que darle sus méritos estaba funcionando... Estoy celoso, ya creo que es tiempo de que Bella este con su verdadero dueño... Yo. —Mike, ya apúrate que tenemos que entrar a la clase en unas horas— escuchaba a Tyler mientras los demás entrábamos.

Cuando salíamos de la clase la encontré... A mi musa, esa diosa que a estado robándose mis sueños y mis pensamientos... Solo me acercaba a ella sabía que tenía que hablar con ella.

—hola Bella como estas— le decía mientras ponía mi brazo al rededor de sus hombros... Que realmente pudiera sentir lo que es un hombre. —Mike— decía Bella, mi Bella mientras me miraba sería, —puedes quitarme la mano de encima.— me decía mientras me quitaba bruscamente... Mmm con que te gusta rudo pequeña.

Solo ella seguía sacando algo de su Locker —sabes Bella estaba pensando...— comenzaba mientras ella seguía viendo el Locker. —sabes, yo sé que te has arriesgado a salir con Cullen— le decía mientras sus ojos se ponían como platos. Ja ya ver mi amor, ya caí en tu plan.

—bueno, yo sé que pueda ser para ti desagradable estar con alguien como él... Pero Bella, ya puedes dejar de actuar— le decía mientras ella solo me miraba sin entender.

—Mike de que hab— ni la deje terminar solo le puse el dedo en su boca para que ella se callara y me dejara terminar. —vamos Bella, sé que la única razón por la que te arriesgas a estar con el Fenómeno Cullen es por qué realmente quieres estar conmigo... Me quieres poner celoso.— le decía mientras ella solo me miraba y se ponía roja...

—vamos Bella que no te de pena— le decía mientras la abrazaba —créeme que funcionó...— le decía mientras le daba de esas sonrisas que sé que a ella le encantaría.

—Mike— me decía Bella mientras me quitaba el brazo. —yo no sé qué fregados te fumaste... Pero más te vale que te alejes de mí... Yo tengo a Edward, mi prometido al que amo con todo mi corazón— me decía mientras se salía enojada.

Hay bella no te preocupes, pronto te are caso... Si pronto será el día en el que sea yo quien traiga a bella en la mañanas... Quien sea que la lleve a sus clases. Quien sea el que le haga sentir lo especial que es...yo sé que él estúpido de Cullen aún no a echo nada con bella... Ya mero el la va a convencer, sé que por el único que ella se moja es por mi...

Edward. Pov

Ese Mike, ya me estaba cayendo de la... Sé que tengo mucho control pero vamos, él lo está tentando... Ja con que quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá. —hola amor— me decía mi ángel mientras se me acercaba.

—hola Bella— le decía mientras ella me miraba confundida. —Edward que tienes— me decía mientras yo solo miraba al imbécil ese... —vamos Edward, solo ignóralo— me decía mientras ya sabía que podía hacer... Si el quería guerra, guerra tendrá...

Solo agarre a bella entre mis brazos mientras notaba que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. No se me ocurrió nada más que besar sus labios. Solo estábamos besándonos mientras bella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

—Edward... Que— me decía Bella mientras me miraba con ojos de lujuria... Jaja la tenía donde quería... Y más al estúpido de Newton. Solo veía como nos miraba de lejos enojado... Jajaj

(No te preocupes mi bella te salvaré de ese idiota cuando valla a tu cuarto está noche..) pensaba ese humano insípido mientras yo solo me reía.

—ahora que estás tramando..— me decía Bella mientras Yo solo sonreía —nada mi amor, lo Vera's todo está noche— le decía mientras me reía

Ya era de noche y sabía que ese estúpido humano iba a venir a ver a MI Bella... Vamos nos ve todo el tiempo juntos... Nos vamos a casar... Además siempre estamos juntos... Ese chico no sé qué tiene en la cabeza, por qué dudo que tenga un cerebro.

Ya estaba acostado en la cama con bella que ella dormía plácidamente en mis brazos, a lo lejos podía escuchar el estúpido pensamiento de ese idiota... Todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan...

Solo veía como el trataba de subirse al árbol, quería tocarle la ventana a bella para que ella se la abriera y pensaba que ella se aventaría a sus brazos ja idiota.

Solo levante a bella para decirle que ya había llegado Mike, y ella ya sabia el plan. Solo me quitaba mi playera y mi pantalón mientras ella Asia lo mismo. Solo me puse encima de ella pretendiendo que le hacía cosas que lógico no hacíamos. Pero tenía que pretender... Ese Newton tenía que saber que ella es mía...

Solo escuchaba sus pensamiento... Jjajaa

(Que está pasando... Con quién está bella... Cullen, pero pero... Pensé que ellos no) solo podía escuchar un golpe fuerte mientras una rama se partía...ja estúpido, lo que se merece...

—que pasó— decía Bella mientras yo solo me reía —parece que Romeo se rompió la muñeca y se largó corriendo a su casa como la niñita que es— le decía mientras me moría de la risa.

—bueno, en que nos quedamos— me decía Bella sensualmente. Esta mujer que quiere matar...

—bella, no me tientes... Que no tengo tanto control como tú piensas— le decía mientras ella solo se reía.. —bueno, puedo tratar no crees— me decía mientras besaba mis labios otra vez. Esta mujer va a ser mi muerte...

Hola como están, se me ocurrió esta historia anoche. Se me hace gracioso como es que Edward actuaría celoso de Mike..


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba llegando a la escuela, estaba muy cansado de haber estado en el hospital... Los doctores me habían dicho que no me había quebrado la mano y que dejara de llorar como nena... Pero no sabían de que hablaban... El gran y guapo Mike Newton jamás llora... El único que va a llorar es Cullen cuando le quite a su novia.

Solo veía como estaba el fenómeno ese saliendo de su Volvo brillante y le ayudaba a salir a mi Isabella... Vamos ella tiene que estar conmigo. No con el... Ella merece un hombre de verdad... Apuesto a que solo estaban abrazados anoche.

Si hasta ropa tenían, ja yo si estuviera con bella siempre la tendría desnuda en mi cama gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez... Solo notaba como ese tipo gruñía... Ósea aveces parecía que podía leer mentes... Ja, sí que me estoy volviendo loco...

—hola Mike— llegaba Erik y tyler —oh hola muchachos— les decía mientras Erik me miraba sorprendido —que te pasó en la mano— me decían mientras yo solo sonreía... No les podía decir lo que pasó... —bueno, es que me la quebré cuando caí de el árbol.— les decía mientras los dos me miraban sin entender.

—y por qué te caíste de un árbol— me decía tyler mientras yo solo me ponía rojo. —es que estaba un gatito estancando y pues... Me dio lastima dejarlo arriba, por eso fue que lo baje... Y pues me caí— les decía mientras solo tyler se reía... —Hey, está bien que él sea bueno... Bien echo por ti Mike... Te felicito— decía Erik.

—je, si... no. Bueno hay que ir a la clase... No queremos llegar tarde...— les decía para que me dejaran de preguntar, realmente me valía un comino llegar tarde o temprano... —ya vez... Nuestro Mikey quiere hacer todo bien— decía tyler mientras solo me reía... —si, todo bien...— empezando por hacer bella mía.

Después de estar aburrido en la clase de trigonometría... Creo que de eso era... —Newton— me decía el profesor William —si dígame— le decía mientras solo me miraba enojado. —luego se ve que ni siquiera escucho la pregunta cabeza de alcornoque...— me gritaba mientras todo solo se empezaban a reír viejo amargado...

Ni le ponía atención en mi mente solo está el nombre de mi bella... Bueno a empezar a buscarla... Cuando estaba saliendo ahí estaba ella solo arreglaba unas cosas en su Locker

—hola bella— le decía mientras me acercaba a ella dándole una sonrisa que sabía que la volvería Loca... —hola Mike— me decía mientras parecía que había olido algo feo... Tal vez alguien se echó uno... O se acordó que estaba con Edward anoche y de acordarse de cómo se veía le dio asco... Jajaja siiii eso a de ver sido... Pobrecita todo lo que sufre para estar conmigo...

—bella, ya deja de estarte torturando de estar con ese Fenómeno de Cullen... Yo sé que tú me amas— le decía mientras ponía mi brazo sobre su hombro. —Mike... Quítame el brazo de encima— me decía mientras sentía que iba a llorar... Wow este efecto causó en ella... Hasta llora de la emoción por qué la toque.

—ya pequeña, no llores... Aquí estoy para ti— le decía mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente y la quería besar para que ella sintiera todo mi amor con ese beso. Pero antes de poder besarla... —que fregados crees que haces con la novia de mi hermano Newton— escuchaba esa voz que me daba escalofríos...mientras sentía como ese gorila me agarraba.

Bella pov.

Estaba de lo más tranquila esperando a Edward... Cuando llegó el estúpido de Mike abrazándome... Ahhhh tenía ganas de llorar de el coraje. Parece que no puede entender que estoy comprometida para casarme con Edward...

Pero justo cuando quería poner sus sucios labios sobre los míos llego Emmet y Jasper a salvarme. Solo sentía como Emmet agarraba a Newton y Jasper me abrazaba protegiéndome...

—te encuentra bien— me preguntaba mientras sentía una ola de calma. —si, gracias— les decía mientras podían notar unas lágrimas saliendo... Ughh por qué tengo que ser tan sensible... Solo ponía mi cabeza en el pecho de Jasper Solo notaba como Jasper miraba a Mike como que se lo quería comer.

—que sea la última vez que tocas a nuestra hermanita entiendes Newton— le gritaba Emmet mientras él parecía que se quería desmayar. —si, si, solo no me pegues por favor— decía mientras empezaba a llorar jajaj si antes me sentía enojada ahora solo me daba risa.

—y tienes suerte que fuimos nosotros... Si te ve Edward te mata...— decía mientras avenaba a Mike a los lockers. —Ojalá que eso le enseñe y se aleje de mi— decía enojada mientras Emmet y Jasper lo miraban enojado...

—si sabe lo que le conviene se alejara de ti... Hace tiempo que no pruebo sangre humana... No sabes cómo la extraño... Y el me está tentando a hacerlo otra vez— decía Jasper pero en vez de sed yo solo veía furia en su mirada.

—creo que es mejor que no le digamos a Edward...— les decía mientras escuchaba una voz aterciopelada atrás de mi. —¿decirme que?— decía Edward mientras me hacía saltar. —bueno es que...— le decía Emmet mientras Edward se concentraba y empezaba a agarrar el tabique de su nariz.

—ese Newton... Ya me tienen harto... Si sigue con lo mismo, lo voy a matar— solo me pude alejar un poco si que Edward da mucho miedo. —Edward, mi amor... No vale la pena.— le decía mientras ponía las manos al rededor de su cuello.

—tu sabes que el a de tener un tornillo zafado— le decía mientras el solo se relajaba un poco mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura. —tornillo zafado o no... Se está metiendo con mi prometida... Y eso no se lo voy a perdonar— me decía mientras Emmet y Jasper se acercaban.

—Edward tiene razón bella... A Mike tenemos que ponerle un hasta aquí...— me decía Emmet mientras Jasper se le formaba una sonrisa.

—y creo tener el plan perfecto...— decía mientras solo Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja. —bueno... Pues hay que empezar... Ese Mike Newton debe morir...— Decía Edward con los ojos negros. Ahora si se armo...

Hola como están muchas gracias que les haya gustado la historia espero de disfruten de el otro capítulo. Se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día :)


	3. Chapter 3

—lo que están pensando ni lo hagan— salía rápido la enana... —duende que tú solo estás en todo o que— le decía mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos. —me has dicho que cuide a bella... Por eso siempre estoy chequeando su futuro—

Yo solo me agarraba el tabique de la nariz. —entonces, dime que es lo que podemos hacer— le decía mientras ella solo sonreía —Edward no puedes matar a Mike— me decía mientras Emmet y Jasper se quejaban.

—miren, recuerden que están los cachorros esos... Si es que le hacemos daño a un humano el trato se rompe— decía mientras Emmet solo se reía —mejor para nosotros, así tenemos más con quien pelear.— decía emocionado.

—enserio Emmet, pelearías con Seth— le decía mientras todos solo agachábamos la cabeza. —ese fue un golpe bajo Enana— le decía Emmet mientras ella solo los miraba y les enseñaba la lengua.

—solo les digo que piensen bien las cosas.— entonces que podemos hacer... Tal vez si lo mandamos a la china... Claro, decimos que es un estudiante de intercambio solo tenemos que decirle al maestro y...

—no va a funcionar... Vamos Edward, no estás lidiando con un ejército de Neófitos o con algún nómada...— entonces que podemos hacer...

—Edward estas lidiando con un adolescente hormonal enamorado de tu futura esposa— que lindo suena eso... No lo de el idiota enamorado de bella pero lo de futura esposa... Si, al fin me había dicho que si... Mi bella al fin sería mía.

—Edward sabes, para ser un vampiro te des concentras rápido...— me decía Alice —perdón que me decías— le decía mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos.

—te decía que si te quieres deshacer de esa peste tenemos que combatir fuego contra fuego— a que se refería con eso...

—mira, él es un joven de 17 años no? Bueno pues hay que actuar como jóvenes de 17— ahora sí ya me perdí.

—Alice explícate— le decía mientras ella solo nos jalaba a todos a un cuarto y los empezaba a platicar el plan... Esto si se pondrá interesante...

Mike pov

Aún no podía creer que habían llegado los mensos aquellos a fregarlo todo... Que no ven que Bella me ama a mi... Bueno aún que todas están enamoradas de mi. Pero yo decidí que Bella se llevaría lo fortuna de casarse conmigo.

Cuando estaba llegando al salón solo note que estaban Erik y Tyler. —y ahora que te pasó— me preguntaba Tyler mientras yo solo entraba a mi asiento.

—nada es que me caí— les decía mientras ellos me miraban y Tyler se empezaba a reír. —que raro, por qué me enteré que este de Cullen te aventó por querer besar a Bella... Sabes si ves que ella tiene a esos dos grandotes ya te deberías estar calmando.— pero no entienden que bella esta enamorada de mi.

—mira, yo no sé dónde escuchaste eso, pero estás muy equivocado... Esta bella me quería besar también... Pero como llegaron esos mensos por eso es que le dio pena, yo se lo que te digo... Cullen la maltrata...—

Que apoco no recuerdan como estaba el año pasado cuando supuestamente "se cayó en el hotel" por favor... Eso que se lo crea su abuela, lo que yo pienso es que ella se quería escapar de el... Por eso se fue pero él fue por ella, la encontró y la golpeó para que ella regresara con el y ahora la tiene amenazada... Es lo único que toma sentido...

—yo estoy seguro que ella no lo ama, además que no ven como la ve el, como si ella fuera un pedazo de carne— que acaso era el único que lo notaba.

—Mike, sí que tienes mucha imaginación, solo fíjate cómo ellos se portan, solo se ve que a Edward le interesa como esta bella, y eso de que la ve con hambre solo es lujuria... Vamos solo es un adolescente hormonal como nosotros.— decía Erik riéndose mientras Tyler también se reía.

—yo se lo que les digo... Ella realmente no lo ama, y por eso el la amenaza... Pero pronto eso ya se va a acabar... Por qué voy a conquistar a bella y ella será mía— les decía mientras llegaba el maestro para empezar la clase...

Pero de eso lo juro. Ella va a ser mía... Así me dejo de llamar Michael Leslie Newton...

Bella pov.

Ya estaba saliendo a la casa, y estaba agradecida... Ya no me quería encontrar con Mike sí que ese esta enfermo, como puede pensar que yo no amo a Edward ósea Esta idiota... Ugh por eso me da coraje.

—que te pasa amor— me preguntaba Edward mientras nos íbamos a su carro. —nada olvídalo— le decía mientras el solo paraba a verme. —vamos bella, sabes que no leeré tu mente... Pero sé que estás molesta...¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— me decía mientras besaba mi nariz tiernamente.

—es por lo de Mike— le decía mientras ya habíamos llegado a su carro —me da coraje que puro este acosándome.— le decía molesta. —bueno amor, ya te dije que ese estúpido no te va a molestar de eso me encargo yo— me decía mientras sentía su abrazo.

—Edward, que es lo que él piensa... Por qué puro se la pasa molestándonos.— le decía mientras el solo se empezaba a reír

—si te dijera veras que él está loco... En su mente el piensa que yo te maltrato... Que te tengo amenazada... Y que estás conmigo por miedo— me decía mientras yo solo me empezaba a reír.

—sí que tiene mucha imaginación— le decía mientras el solo sonreía. —si, sabes... Deberías de usar tu anillo... Tal vez si te mira sabrás que eres mi prometida y pronto serás mi esposa— me decía muy inocente... Hay vamos de nuevo, él sabe que no lo quiero usar... No quiero que piensen que estoy embarazada...

—Edward, sabes por qué no quiero— le decía mientras el solo sonreía. —tal vez si él pensara eso se alejaría de ti— me decía mientras se metía a su carro... Ugh aveces sí que me ponía molesta... Bueno, los dos podemos jugar este juego...

—sabes Edward, no veo por qué no usar mi aniño— le decía sonriendo mientras el solo salía rápido. Y estaba abrazándome. —en serio, le dirás a todo mundo que eres mi prometida— me decía mientras sus ojos me miraban con ese hermoso brillo que él tenía.

—si, pero solo con una condición— le decía mientras el solo me miraba sin entender. —que condición— me decía mientras yo solo me acercaba y le empezaba a desabotonar su camisa y empezaba a acariciar su pecho.

—pues... No se, que me hagas el amor— jajaj a ver que dices a esto. —bella, ya hablamos de esto, por qué me pides lo único que no te puedo dar— me decía mientras solo movía mis manos mientras se acomodaba su camisa... Tal vez tenía asco de estar conmigo... Claro teniendo a tantas detrás de él...

No sé cómo pude pensar que un hombre hermoso como el realmente amara a alguien tan insignificante como yo... —bella— me decía mientras escuchaba lamento en su voz. —vamos, ya hablamos de esto...— me decía mientras sentía como limpiaba mis lagrimas.

—sabes que te amo, solo que yo quiero que primero estemos casados— siempre con lo mismo, me siento como una pervertida... —si, si, ya se no te preocupes— le decía molesta mientras quitaba su mano de mi rostro... Dos podemos jugar este juego.

Solo me subía al auto molesta mientras él también. Pero se lo veía que estaba molesto... Ja que lo este, ya me tiene harta que siempre me diga lo mismo. Pienso que si amas a tu pareja vas a querer estar con ella, sentirla... Poder hace el amor, ovio él no...

Ambos nos íbamos a la casa, pero no nos hablábamos... Solo seguíamos callados. —déjame en mi casa ok— me decía mientras el solo me miraba sorprendido.

—pero pensé que querías que fuéramos a mi casa— me decía mientras yo solo rodaba mis ojos. —si, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer... A sí que por favor... Llévame a mi casa— le decía mientras el solo miraba el camino y manejaba más rápido.

Me sentía mal de actuar a sí.. Pero él se lo merece... Ya no seré tan cariñosa como él quiere... Que se valla al diablo.

Cuando llegamos solo me bajaba de el carro ni si quiera me despedí de él. Solo veía como el arrancaba quemando llanta... Ja que haga lo que quiera...

Sabía que tenía que descansar... Ya me canse de la manera que siempre él me trata... Solo me iba a tomar un baño quería relajarme... Y eso aria.

—hola bella como te fue— me preguntaba Charlie mientras entraba a la casa. —si, si, bien gracias— le decía mientras me iba a mi cuarto. Sí que ya estaba harta de todos... Edward es un tonto... Bueno tal vez me pase...

Edward pov.

—hola Edward como estas— me decía mi mama cuando entraba a la casa. —si, bien gracias— le decía mientras me subía a mi cuarto... Que le está pasando a esa mujer... Realmente no la entiendo, de un momento a otro se enoja de el idiota de Mike y luego conmigo por qué tengo miedo de lastimarla mientras le hago el amor, que acaso ella no entiende que lo hago por su seguridad...

No, esto no se queda así... Isabela me debe una explicación... Y eso voy a tener... Iba a ir a su casa y ella me diría por qué demonios se porta así...

Solo pude salir por la ventana al diablo con el carro mientras más rápido arreglemos esto mejor, ella me tenía que decir por qué se había ido... Ugh

Hola como están espero que bien, como ven aquí tengo otro capítulo... Me alegra que les este gustando la historia... Bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan y les mando muchos besos


	4. Chapter 4

5864

solo me quería dar un baño para quitarme todos estos sentimientos... Odiaba estar así con Edward pero él tiene la culpa... Qué piensa el que solo vamos a estar de la mano.

Por favor, si el está así es por qué a de estar con Tania o alguna otra de esas resbalosas por qué yo que sepa viejas que estén atrás de él no le faltan... Ugh ya Bella solo relájate no pienses en ese tonto vampiro

Cuando termine de ponerme mi crema y todo estaba lista para tranquilizarme, tal vez le llamaría a Alice, a ver si ella quería ir a algún lado conmigo... Si, eso es lo que are.

Edward pov.

Estaba aquí en la mecedora de la esquina, sabía que ella se iba a tardar un poco se ve que se estaba bañando.

Escuchaba la puerta abrirse mientras ella salía con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo. Veía como ella de lo más tranquila se quitaba su toalla para secarse su cabello, si me preguntaran si me esperaba algo así no...

Ella es lo más hermoso que he visto, tenía su piel blanca y suave, sus pechos eran hermosos y firmes. Me tentaba tanto agarrarlos. Su trasero era redondo y parado. Por alguna razón mi pene quería estar ahí entre medio de sus pompas.

Quería hablar pero no podía, no me salía la voz. Estaba en shock total, solo podía observarla mientras ella agarraba una crema y la pasaba por toda su piel, no saben cómo envidiaba esa crema en este momento.

Tenía que hablar pero no podía, ella es tan hermosa.. Solo me podía acercar a ella mientras agarraba su mano y empezaba a tallar esa crema por su cuerpo.

Ella me vio sería, sorprendida. Pero no dijo nada solo me dio la crema mientras yo la untaba en su cuerpo. No quería estar en ningún lugar que no fuera aquí.

Como no había echo esto antes, ella es tan suave y se ve tan sensual. Su cuerpo es hermoso y me encanta. —Edward— escuchaba su pequeño gemido escapar de su boca.

Ella poco a poco me empezaba a desabotonar mi camisa, sí que esto no puedo... Ella es tan suave, quiero parar pero no puedo. Me tiene hechizado ¿y si la lastimo...? No yo no podía vivir sabiendo que la lastime.

—Bella... O POR DIOS— se escuchaba un grito mientras yo me separaba de ella.

—Alice, que no puedes tocar la bendita puerta, tienes que subirte por la ventana— le gritaba enojada Mientras me quitaba la camisa y se la ponía a Bella.

—perdón, es que vi que Bella me quería preguntar para salir... así que me emocioné mucho y vine a buscarla... Pero no me imagine que estabas aquí y menos haciendo esto— decía mientras Bella solo se ponía en varios tipos de rojo.

—Alice, Edward... Por favor se pueden salir para yo cambiarme...— decía Bella agachando la cabeza mientras los dos salíamos rápido.

—bien echo enana— le decía molesto mientras ya se me había bajado.. Maldita sea.

—Oye, tú lo arruinaste todo. Yo iba a salir con Bella, y nos íbamos a divertir mucho... Pero como siempre tú tienes que venir a fregarla—

—no me digas, se iban a ir de compras y tú jugar Barbie Bella— ella solo me enseñaba la lengua enojada.

—ella necesita tiempo de chicas también sabes... Puro se la pasa contigo... Están juntos día y noche— que más espera la amo y siempre quiero estar con ella...

—mira Alice, yo no te digo cuánto tiempo te la pases con Jasper... Ok. Además que me encanta estar con mi Bella— ella solo agachaba la cabeza.

—mira, yo solo digo que cuando se casen y la conviertas ya no pasara tiempo con nosotras... Solo estará contigo... Y qué pasará conmigo y con Rose— me decía haciendo esa cara de cachorro recién nacido.

—oh Alice— le decía mientras le agarraba su cara cariñosamente. —sabes que ese truco no funciona conmigo.. Además que se que tú y Rosalie se van a pegar de Bella aún que ella y yo estemos casados.— le decía enojado mientras ella solo me enseñaba la lengua.

—veo que ya estás desesperado no— me decía mientras se reía.

—Alice, soy un virgen de 109 años... ¿Tú qué crees?— le decía enojado.

—pero Edward, que pasó con Tania... Me vas a decir que nunca llegaron con ella a nada— si supiera... Esa es una arrecha ugh

—no Alice, ella no es para nada mi gusto, a mí la única mujer que me a gustado es Bella— le decía mientras rodaba mis ojos.

—pero entonces por qué no la conviertes, digo ya se van a casar y todo.. Pero vamos Edward, desde hace tiempo ella quería ser como nosotros.—

—Alice, Alice, lo sé..— le gritaba mientras ella solo me miraba y me agarraba mi cabello.

—entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema?— como explicarlo...

—Alice, no quiero que ella se convierta en un monstruo sin corazón como nosotros, y eso sólo por mi egoísmo de que ella pueda ser mía para siempre, yo sé que ella tiene ya todo planeado, que ella se ve conmigo.. Aún no sé qué hice yo en esta vida para ser el merecedor de su amor.—

Si pudiera llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo. —Alice, tengo miedo de que ella con los años vea lo que a perdido, que no pueda tener la familia que se merece, que no pueda envejecer con ella... Que siempre nos quedaremos así por el resto de nuestras eternidades—

—esa es la razón por la cual no me quieres convertir...— se escuchaba la voz de Bella mientras solo veía como sus lágrimas se derramaban.

—creo que podemos salir, otro día... bye Bella, luego hablamos— decía Alice mientras salía corriendo. Y ahora que le digo...

—Bella... Yo— ella solo se me acercaba y me agarraba mis labios en señal que me callara.

—Edward, tú sí eres egoísta— esperaba que me dijera todo... Menso eso aún que sabía que era verdad..

—por eso no quiero que te conviertas, por qué quiero que mejor— ella no me dejaba terminar, solo veía como agachaba su cabeza y me acariciaba mi rostro... Maldita sea por qué ella es la excepción y no puedo leer su mente... Ugh

—Edward, por favor déjame terminar— me decía mientras me llevaba a su cama.

—siento que eres egoísta por qué solo quieres, lo mejor que piensas que sería para mí..— bueno...

—vamos Edward, como te dije antes, no esperes estar en un lugar que tú no estarás... Ese es mi propio infierno, como esperas que viva sin ti— bueno...

—Edward te amo... Cuando te vas a grabar eso.. Yo dejaría cualquier vida... Con tal de estar contigo— Bella

—entonces si eso es cierto, por qué no te querías casar conmigo.— le decía reclamándole, claro que no se me olvidaba... Todo las veces que le pedí.

—Edward. Por qué tengo miedo que nos divorciemos, además que van a pensar que estoy embarazada.— quisiera que ella se pudiera embarazar.

—Bella,que no te importe eso, yo te amo, tú me amas, es lo único que te tiene que importar.— ella solo me abrazaba

—tienes razón, perdóname— yo solo apretaba su cintura.

—no hay nada que perdonar, te amo.. Tú y yo, es lo único que importa..— ella solo sonreía mientras me empezaba a besar mis labios y continuamos en donde nos quedamos.

Ella quería hacer el amor, quien era yo para negarnos de ese placer... Ahora sí Bella, prepárate que te are tocar el cielo.

Hola, cómo están... Espero que les este gustando la historia. Bueno se cuidan y bye. Les mando muchos besos.


End file.
